1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical fibers and, more particularly, to fiber gratings.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, proper inscription of gratings onto optical fibers requires exposure of fiber cores to actinic radiation. However, problems can arise when there are obstructions between the source and the target of the actinic radiation. Consequently, there are ongoing efforts to improve the fiber-inscription process.